Almost any inhabited space, including in homes, offices, or commercial areas, walls and other fixtures will include light switches, electrical switches, electrical plugs, and many other implements. These implements often interrupt the decorative features of the space and, therefore, covers are used in an attempt to have the implement blend in with the decorative nature of the space or otherwise cover the implement. In the past, wall covers have been at least quasi-permanent fixtures on the wall, attached by visible screws or other fasteners that require tools to install and remove them. When a room is to be redecorated or repainted, the wall covers must be unfastened through sometimes tedious work and either replaced or reinstalled.
Previous efforts have been made to create wall covers that can be manually removable and avoid visible screws on the outer surface. Such covers typically made of molded plastics are two parts with the outer cover snap fitting to an inner plate. Others have attempted to provide an outer decoration wall cover which has magnets positioned to attach to screws that hold the electrical device to an electrical box or an inner cover, such as in U.S. Publication No. 2009/0020307. An easily installable and removable wall cover that may be decorative or architectural is needed which offers the user flexibility in application and allows for firm attachment without being easily knocked off or misaligned.